Some people with bad intentions read the information on the stripes of magnetic cards belonging to clients at automated teller machines (ATM) owned by banks and accessible for utilization by banks' clients by reading them by means of a device (card reader) that they stick in the card insertion slot of an ATM machine and store this information, and afterwards copy this information onto another card and can access clients' accounts and this process continues until it is noticed or the account is depleted. Our invention has been designed to prevent this situation, and to prevent banks and banks' clients from suffering from a loss.
For this purpose, to prevent the electronic card fastened by sticking in the card insertion slot of an automated teller machine by people with bad intentions from accurately reading and consequently recording, that is, for the purpose of ensuring that the reader makes errors during the reading process, near where this device can possibly be installed, a coil with a ferrite core is placed and signals similar to the data on a card but self-repeating are formed around this coil. As the reader cannot precisely read the data on a card, it will not be able to record, and people with bad intentions will not capture the data on the magnetic card.